


Axiomatic

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love takes many forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axiomatic

Terazuma buys Wakaba new hair ribbons when he notices the old ones are fraying. Wakaba always brings enough lunch for two. Saya buys two of a new outfit, and lets Yuma borrow one permanently. Yuma leaves a pair of shoes at Saya's until Saya forgets they're not hers.

Tsuzuki makes fuda while Hisoka fills out forms. They trade stacks of paper before lunch. Every morning, Watari gives Tatsumi a cup of tea or coffee, so he knows which not to touch. There is always just enough money for new lab equipment.

Love is not a word spoken in Meifu.

Nonetheless.


End file.
